


Things Left Unsaid

by justpast_thehelterskelter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpast_thehelterskelter/pseuds/justpast_thehelterskelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on prompt from moosesammich on tumblr (not sure how to tag things here) who sent "things you said with too many miles between us"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt from moosesammich on tumblr (not sure how to tag things here) who sent "things you said with too many miles between us"

She was trapped, a new place, a new life, a new… prison. It wasn’t like she didn’t know it had been coming. She would give her life for the Doctor. She had before, she always would. 

She wouldn’t mind being in this new place, so picture perfect and serene and so human she might forget that it wasn’t. She was just computer code now. 

The Doctor saved River Song to the Library, knowing full well that doing so would keep her alive in a way he’d never be able to see her again. Well, that’s what he thought, anyways.

He could still hear her voice, though, every now and again, usually when he did something stupid or clumsy. He would catch a glimpse of her hair out of the corner of his eye, or just a sight of her smirk on a face in a crowd. He could practically hear her rolling her eyes when he found a fez. River Song was in the data core, but she would never truly leave him, not when he needed her. And he always needed her.

And then the Great Intelligence stepped into his time stream, and there was pain like nothing he’d ever felt before, not even when Amy and Rory were gone, not when River said she wouldn’t travel with him, not when Clara, his impossible girl, died again and again. Nothing could compare to the pain he felt in that moment. 

And then Clara was gone, into his time stream, to save him from himself. To save him from the Great Intelligence. And all was almost right with the world.

She was there, of course she was. She showed up to help Clara, because that would help him. 

He wondered if she knew that he knew she was there. Well, she wasn’t actually there, she was still in the Library. But he could see her, hear her, listen and talk to her, kiss her with everything he felt, kiss her with everything he couldn’t say.

And then she was fading away from him, not forever, just until he needed her again, and he heard her last words as she disappeared.

“ _Good bye, sweetie_ ”

And then River found herself back in the Library, with Charlotte and the rest of her team, three final words just not finding their way to her lips in time for him to hear her.

“ _I love you_ ”

Well, she thought, he already knows that. 

And with a small smile and a hug from Charlotte, she could be content where she was.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fic i posted straight to tumblr, i haven't been able to write in a while (although i know i have works that need to be finished) things irl have been hectic and stressful and crazy, but i wanted to at least post this one. haven't really written River/Doctor fics before, so this is a bit of a trial run. let me know what you guys think!


End file.
